My crush on the Princess of flames
by OmenGeraud
Summary: This story is told from the POV of Finn. Jake talked Finn into writing his feelings on paper and now it has become a full length story about his crush on FP. Will she accept his love, or burn his heart to crisp.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Adventure Time characters or the plot. Please enjoy my story.

FINN'S POV:

Hey there, as you can plainly see, I am writing a story. You see my adoptive brother/best friend, told me that the best way to calm down would be to write it on paper then throw it out. So that's what I'll do. You see, I'm in love with this girl, but not just any girl. This girl just so happens to be a Princess. And she rules over a kingdom made of candy. I know, strange right? But I grew up around this so it's normal for me. But I've liked this gal for so long that it's almost pitiful. I mean, I make up excuses just to be around her. And when she talks to me, I feel as if my heart gonna explode. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Finn. And I'm the last human on earth. Well except for Susan Strong, but I'm still unsure. Anyways, back to the main subject. The girl that I like is Princess Bubblegum. She is mathematically beautiful, and I can never keep my eyes off her. But lately I feel as if my love for her is slipping. I loved her with all my soul. One day, she brought over some liquid fireworks. I scooted close to her and laid my head upon her lap. But she pushed me away and called me weird. I was so depressed that I curled up on the floor with a piece of her hair and cried. Jake felt sorry for me so he went out to find me a new love interest. That's when I met the princess of the fire kingdom. She was breathtaking. I couldn't keep away from her. Of course when she got close to me it would singe my skin. And it hurt like punch to the face. But no matter how many times she hurt me, I followed her like a love sick puppy dog. She couldn't understand why I wasn't afraid of her, why I didn't run away. I knew why though. It was because I finally found someone to relate to. Of course her flames hurt, but I could take the pain. After all, I do fight evil for a living.

One day, I asked my robot creation, NEPTR to build fire proof suits so that I could get close enough to her to tell her how I feel. I guess that NEPTR didn't get what I was trying to do. He tried to blast Flame Princess with fire smothering foam. But I tried my best, not to let him hurt her. I pushed the foam arm away from FP, but the foam sprayed one of her firewalls and made her cringe in pain. She got so angry that she shut up to 30 feet tall and began burning everything. I ripped open the fire proof suit so that I could stop her. Tears ran down my face and curled up in the fetal position and blacked out. A sudden pinch of pain awoke me. My eyes darted back and forth before resting to look at Flame Princess. She had her legs folded beneath her bottom and was staring at me. I was confused.

_"Did I do something cool when I was knocked out?" I asked, but instead of answering my question she just looked at me and said,_

_"I get it now, You're a water elemental."_

_"What you mean crying?"_

_"Yes, you cry water. We will only hurt each other, that is why we can never be together."_

_"We could try."_

_"You would defy nature for me?"_

_"Well…yeah. I mean why not?" As those words left my lips we slowly drifted into each others arms. When we touched my skin sizzled and began to burn. She pulled away from me, a frown upon her lips._

_"Goodbye Finn." Those where the last words I heard from her before she disappeared into the distance. Then Jake ran up to me saying,_

_"Oh my glob man, everyone's dead. There's burned bods everywhere!"_

_"WHAT!" I screamed, "Are you serious!" tears brimming under my eyes._

_"Nah man, I'm just messing with ya. Everyone's fine." He said with a wide grin on his face. "So how did it go with Flame Princess?" he asked._

_"She hugged me, and it hurt." I said, feeling all soul search-y inside._

_Thank you all for reading this. Please review and be as honest as possible. I will try to have the second chapter out by the end of the week. I know that some of the dialog is different, so please don't point that out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this chapter but the wild ass plot.**

FINN'S POV:

It's been three days since Flame Princess disappeared into the sun-set. My heart feels as if it has a thousand little blades jabbing into it. I had to see her again, she makes me feel complete. And that's exactly what I did. When Jake was sound asleep, I grabbed my backpack and snuck out the front door.

_"Hello creator, where are you going?" said NEPTR, I nearly jumped out of my skin._

_"NEPTR, what are you doing out here?" I asked in a hushed tone._

_"I am looking for BMO, we are playing hide and go seek."_

_"Well keep it down and if Jake wakes up, tell him I went to look for some buns to kick."_

_"Okay creator, NEPTR will do that."_

After that I trudged my way into the woods, hoping to find signs that she had been there recently. As I walked deeper into the woods I saw that a few trees had been singed and the grass was freshly burnt. I continued walking until I found a clearing. I peeked through the bushes and my heart skipped a beat. Sitting there, with her legs folded beneath her, was the Flame Princess. She was still as beautiful as I remember. Her lava, red hair arched in a large flame and her coal, black where filled with innocence. I knew right then that I didn't just like-like her, I loved her. And nothing was going to stop me from expressing it. I stepped out from behind the bushes and walked up to her, she looked so delicate. Like a little flower. I took another step forward and heard a loud crack under my foot. I stepped on a twig, and she heard it. Her face lifted up quickly and she glared at me.

_"What are you doing here?" she asked._

_"I had to see you again." I replied, wearing my goofy grin._

_"Why? So you can get burned?"_

"No," I said, "So I tell you I feel." Her glare softened and she blushed slightly. "You see, that day that you hugged me and left, I felt all torn up inside. I had to see you again, because I spent time with you. When I'm around you, I feel all wonky and silly. And when I'm not around you, I feel like crud. You… You're the… most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I want to spend every minute of my life with you." When I finished, I was out of breath. Flame Princess's blush grew deeper, and then she said,

_"But every time we touch, I'll hurt you."_

_"I don't care about getting hurt; my life without you is no life at all."_

_"But Finn…"_

_"No buts, I love you Flame Princess!" I blushed as soon as I realized what I said,_

_"You what?" she asked, her flame growing brighter._

_"I said that I love you."_

I walked towards her with open arms and wrapped her in a hug. It hurt, but I ignored the pain and tightened my grip around her. I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me closer. I smiled and felt my heart explode with all these emotions I've never felt before. She pulled away from the hug and smiled at me, her cheeks where a flushed red. I saw her mouth open and heard her say,

_"I love you too, Finn the human." My heart exploded a second time._

**Please leave an honest review. I want to hear what you really think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Besides the crazy plot and most of the dialog. I am not going fully on the story-line for this chapter, I'm gonna do what I think is best. Enjoy J **

FINN'S POV:

It's been a whole week since me and Flame Princess has been (what Jake calls) "dating." I have no idea what it means, but I think it has something to do with the fact that Flame Princess is my girlfriend. Every chance I get, I go and see her. We hang out by this cliff and chat it up for hours and hours. But they only feel like seconds to me. I love her more than anything. She is just as innocent as ever. She has been trying to control her flames so that I don't get burned when we hug or hold hands. I'm glad to see that her love for me is as strong as my love for her. It makes me smile and blush. I found out that I can also block some of the heat by wrapping myself in tin foil; But It's not the same as when we are closer. I have built up some resistance to her flames, my skin is tougher than it used to be and now I can hold on to her a little longer without getting burned. It seems that no matter how much pain I go though, I can't stay away from her. Her beauty is just so marvelous and breath-taking, that I feel as if I should bow before her. We sat their on the edge of the cliff and watched the sun-set. She leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and took hold of her hand, interlocking my fingers with hers. We sat there for hours and didn't move at all, not until the sun completely disappeared over the horizon.

After we bid each other goodbye, I made my way back to the tree house. Jake was sitting on the couch playing BMO. When he heard me walk in, he then paused the game and stretched over to me and smiled, saying;

**"Hey bro, how did you date with Flame Princess go?"**

**"It went great man," I replied, "We held hands almost the entire time."**

**"Wow already, that means you're at Tier One."**

**"Tier whata?" I asked, feeling confused.**

**"Tier One. It's like a level system for dating. Each level is another Tier."**

**"Oh, are there more?"**

**"Yup, In fact there are fifteen levels to the tier system."**

**"Wow fifteen. That's a lot."**

**"Sure is, see right now your only at Tier One." Said Jake, stretching his arm to resemble a stair case. "If you move up one level you will be at Tier Two, which is smoochin'."**

**"And what about tier fifteen?"**

**"Whoa, NEVER go to Tier Fifteen! EVER! You're way too young!"**

**"Okay, okay. I won't go to Tier Fifteen."**

**"Good." He said, looking relieved. "Now go up stairs and go to bed, It's really late."**

**"Okay bro, see ya in the morning."**

**"See ya."**

I climbed up the ladder to the bed room, took off my dirty clothes, and put on my pajamas. I then snuggled myself in to my Eskimo sleeping bag and closed my eyes. That night, I dreamt of nothing but Flame Princess.

**~XXXXX~**

**The next morning I got dressed as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to see Flame Princess. It was if I was a moth, drawn to her flame. I pulled on my white hat and black shoes. As I slid down the ladder, I almost bumped into Jake.**

**"Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Jake, taking a sip of his coffee.**

**"I'm going to see Flame Princess."**

**"Again?"**

**"Yeah, Why?"**

**"It's nothing man, just remember what I said about Tier Fifteen."**

**"Alright, I will."**

**"Then what did I say about it?"**

**"You said that I should NEVER go to Tier Fifteen, EVER. And that I am too young."**

**"Good, now get out of here you little rascal."**

**"Thanks Jake, I'll see ya after dark."**

**"Alright bro, see ya."**

I sprinted to the door and swung it open, when I looked up I saw Princess Bubblegum standing there. I got slightly startled and screamed. But I quickly calmed down and uttered a small,

**"Hi"**

**"Hey Finn, I'm here to collect taxes."**

**"Oh, okay. But I gotta go. See ya." I moved around her and slipped out the door.**

OMNISCIENT POV:

**"What's up with him?" Asked Princess Bubblegum, she nodded her head towards the open door.**

**"Oh, nothing." Said Jake, "Just going to see his new lady."**

**"A lady-friend. Do tell."**

**"Sorry Princess, but that's his personal business. Yah gotta respect a man's P-biz"**

**"Okay, I understand. I won't intrude any further." Princess bubblegum smiled and began walking to the pile of gold to collect taxes.**

**"It's Flame princess, he's hanging out with Flame Princess." Said Jake,**

**"Oh no, I've… uh… got to go." Said Princess Bubblegum, she dropped the burlap sack on the pile of gold and ran towards the door.**

**"Is something wrong Princess?" Asked Jake, a sincere tone established in his voice.**

**"No. It's nothing. I just have to think." She said. **

She stepping out of the door and called for her Morrow. A giant bird like creature flew down and she climbed on its back. Once mounted the bird took off and disappeared into the distance.

**"That was strange, oh well. Time to practice some viola with, Lady Rainicorn." Jake grabbed his viola and walked outside.**

FINN'S POV:

After I was out thee door, I ran. I couldn't wait to see Flame Princess again. Just thinking about her, it drives me crazy. I ran faster, trying to get to get to her as quickly as possible. I know it sounds stupid, but I have never felt this way for any other girl. The way I feel about Flame Princess completely blows the emotions I had for P.B. out of water. I know I'm like a love sick puppy, but that's just it. I basically am a puppy. I mean, I was raised by magical dogs. And Jake is most like a big brother. We grew up together and we share everything. So yeah. I am a love sick puppy. And the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with, Is Flame Princess. She has stolen my heart, and I don't ever plan on taking it back. It's hers, now and forever.

As I approached the house of flames, I saw Flame Princess standing in front of it. She waved at me and I waved back. I slowed my pace and walked up to her. She smiled at me and we wrapped each other in a tight hug. We spent the rest of the day chatting and holding hands. We also tested my resistance to fire. She said,

**"If it starts to hurt, jump off the cliff into the water."**

**"But won't that hurt you too?" I asked, looking concerned.**

**"Just a little, but don't worry too much. I'm one tough gal." she said, flexing like a body-builder. I giggled at her impression and agreed to test my resistance. At first we started small. She shot a flame about the size a gold coin. It tingled a little bit, but it didn't burn.**

**"A little more," I said, smiling at her. She then proceeded to enlarge the flame.**

After five enlargements later, she had a flame completely wrapped around my entire leg. This… burned. I ran as fast as I could and jumped off the cliff in to the cool water below. Once I was submerged, the pain stopped. I poked my head out of the water and looked up to the top of the cliff. Flame Princess was looking at me with concern.

**"Are you okay?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"**

**"I'm good."**

**"Awesome, I'll be up in a few seconds."**

**"Okay, don't keep me waiting."**

I swam to the shore and began jogging my way up to the top of the cliff. When I made it to the top, I took off my hat and wrung it out. Walking up to Flame Princess I placed my hat on the ground and took hold of her hand.

**"You lasted longer that time." She said, smiling at me.**

**"I did?"**

**"Mmhm."**

**"Rhombus!" I shouted, punching the air. She giggled and wrapped her self around my arm,**

**"Finn?" she said in a questioning tone,**

**"Yes, Flame Princess?"**

**"Where do you see us in about five years?" she asked, looking at me with wide eyes. I looked into her eyes and smiled,**

**"In five years years, I see us together like we are now. Only difference is that you're my wife. And we are even happier than we are now."**

**"Oh… Finn. Is that the truth?"**

**"Of course it is, I want to spend my life with you. Forever and always."**

She blushed a bright orange and wrapped me in a hug. She squeezed me so tight that her arms where burning through my shirt, but I didn't care, I wrapped my arms around her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Then she said,

**"I Love you too, Finn. I truly, honestly love you."**

**_I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter, Sorry it took so long. I had serious writers block. Please comment on this, Honestly. Tell me what you think, And if you liked it, tell your friends to check it out. Thanks for reading. :D_**


End file.
